


The Magic Room

by muse_of_mbaku



Category: Us (Movie 2019)
Genre: Black Character(s), Black Reader, F/M, Fluff, POC Reader Insert, PoC, Smut, black reader insert
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-25
Updated: 2019-05-25
Packaged: 2020-03-17 11:04:16
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,258
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18963967
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/muse_of_mbaku/pseuds/muse_of_mbaku
Summary: US movie request based on the bedroom scene





	The Magic Room

Quiet was hard to come by even in the summer when everything was tired and heavy from the beating of the sun and the weight of water. It’s how you came to find yourself standing next to the open window of your bedroom, eyes closed with the breeze pressing past your face like silk. It was quiet. Gloriously quiet in a way that allowed you to pick up the lap of the water against the dock, the blare of boats in the distance. Even the shrills of seagulls seemed muted. 

“It was a good day, huh?” Gabe called from the bathroom. He sounded far away and close all at the same time. He tended to do that. Such a large presence that was soft and steel all at once. He made you laugh just as much as he made you lust and swoon. 

You let a smile break across your face, but didn’t open your eyes. The moment was too good to lose. Just another few seconds and you’d come back to the world. When your eyes finally opened, it took a moment for them to adjust to the lights of the bedroom. You drew in a deep breath and when you exhaled the solidness of your husband was pressed against your back. You leaned into him, accepted the pressure of his lips against your neck.

“You taste like saltwater taffy.” He bit playfully into your skin. “I’m gonna eat you up!” 

You didn’t want to laugh, but it burst forth from you before you could stop it. “What you’re saying is I need a shower.” 

You pressed from his arms and turned to face him. He titled your face towards his and brought his mouth within a hair of yours. 

“I meant what I said.” His eyes darkened. In these moments, he seemed not himself and it thrilled you. He seemed more primal, broken down to a shadow of who he was. 

“As did I. Let me go clean up.” 

He crashed onto the bed with a groan, legs spread with his arms swinging between them. “Fine. Just leave me here. Starving and begging to be fed.” 

You smirked at him before closing the door. “You’re a big boy. I’m sure you’ll be fine.”   
***

The rhythm of the water against your skin had been more needed than you’d realized. The sandy film of the day washed from you and swirled down the drain along with the smell of coconut and the sea. 

“You still alive in there? The magic room is missing its magic!” 

“Gabe, shut up!” you giggled out. The man was ridiculous. But you loved him. “Did you check on the kids?”

“They’re fine! Stop stalling and bring me my sugar!” 

“I hate you!”

“You love me! Now, hurry up!”

You could pick up the faint creaks of the mattress, the soft thump of the headboard against the wall. You finished sinking the oil into your skin and pulled one of his oversized t-shirts over your frame. Exiting the bathroom, you flicked the light switch and plunged the room into the hazy dark of the shore. The open window let in the glow of coastal homes and boats night riding in the bay. Your back was to Gabe, rooting around in the dresser for a scarf to sweep your hair away from your face. 

There was the creaking of the bed again. 

“Ahem…”

Your eyes rolled instinctively into the back of your head. 

“Ahem!”

“Yes, Gabe?” Your fingers closed around the fabric you’d been seeking. 

The soft thump of the headboard again. This time you turned. You’d seen the bulk of his body more times than you could count over the years but the spread of him across the bed he seemed to dwarf was too much in that moment. The scarf fluttered from your hands and pooled around your feet. It was his turn to smirk, then lick his lips. 

“Like what you see?” He adjusted again, spreading the thickness of his thighs even more atop the thin summer blanket. The plaid boxers strained against them and cradled what he glanced down at then wiggled his eyebrows about. 

You leaned your body against the door frame, determined not to take a step closer and let him win. But he was so damn tempting. He chuckled because he knew exactly what he was doing. He gave the goofiest of grins and curled a finger towards you. 

“Come here.” 

You groaned and did exactly as told. As soon as you were within reach, he grasped your wrist and pulled you atop him. Adjusting you across those thighs until he was satisfied with your position, he finally settled two large hands on your hips. His fingers were just at the hem of the shirt that was now making you hotter than you’d been only a moment before. 

His hands swept up and beneath the fabric until the heat of his palms was flush against your skin. He scraped his nails against you and elicited a purr. 

“You finally brought my magic back,” he growled and pushed the shirt from your body in one motion. “What about my sweets?” 

That darkness was back in his voice and you shuddered. “Yea.”

“Yea what?” A resounding slap echoed thorough the room and the meat of your ass stung.

“Your sweets are back, too.” There was a whimper to your voice. 

Gabe moved a hand, one that had been kneading a breast, and cupped your cheek. “I hurt you?” 

You shook your head and leaned forward towards his lips. He took them greedily, slipping his tongue into the mix smoothly. He tasted heady, like the beers he’d had at the beach, and it went straight to your core. Your hands grasped the fabric of his sweatshirt, the H and D of his alma mater wrinkled between your fingers. You pulled it roughly over his head and flung it into the dusk of the room. Gabe bucked beneath you, lifting his hips enough to shimmy the boxers from his hips and down the heaviness of his thighs as much as he could. You felt the electric heat of him spring forth and tap against the inside of your legs. You rose by instinct and sank down onto him without prodding. His groan rattled his chest and vibrated through you. 

It was like something in him shifted. He ground up into you, pressing on the small of your back one hand and gripping a handful of hair with the other. Gabe bent your body how he saw fit, your back arching and your breasts bouncing with each stroke. He was speaking but your head was fuzzy and it was hard to make out. The quiet descended upon you and before you knew it you were flipped onto your back. Gabe arched above you, muffling the thump of the headboard against the wall with his hand. Again, the other was fisted in your hair, controlling your movement as he took your mouth and pushed your body towards breaking. 

You gripped onto him as best you could, going along for the ride and enjoying every moment of it. Locking your legs around his hips, you drew Gabe closer until he was fully seated and the drag his pelvis sent you spiraling into orgasm. He lifted you from the bed and secured you to his body as the tremors continued to rack you. 

“What are you doing?” Your voice was shaky.

“We have a boat christen.”

“I’m not having sex on that trash ass boat, Gabe.”


End file.
